


Five Things Gibbs Taught DiNozzo That Have Changed Since the Eruption

by Lyl



Series: New World [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibb's Rules...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Gibbs Taught DiNozzo That Have Changed Since the Eruption

1\. Never believe what you're told - double check

They've become a society where paranoia is the norm. Every bit of news is torn apart and evaluated, every piece of equipment is examined in minute detail and every new person is searched and questioned extensively. They've been lied to by what little media is left, they've had sabotaged equipment explode in their garage and they've had sleeper agents infiltrate their ranks. Tony used to reminisce about the days when he could go home and leave all the craziness at work, but that died a quick death when the Renegades had managed to infiltrate their base and kill three of his people before being stopped. None of them could afford to let their guard down, especially him. Hundreds of people looked to him for guidance and protection, and he wouldn't let them down again.

Trust was a valuable commodity, one that was in short supply.

2\. Always be specific when you lie

People don't want to hear the truth any more. They don't want to hear about the death count, about the people suffering in other parts of the country, about the better life they could have had over in Europe. They've turned their focus on their own survival - food, water, shelter, protection against outsiders - and look to him for the answers. Tony answers as vague as he can, 'enough food for the next few months' and 'everything will work out' and 'your brother/sister/mother/father/daughter is alive and worrying about you the same as you are about them'.

Empty platitudes that are patently false, and he doesn't know who he hates more. Himself for lying so blatantly or them for believing so completely.

3\. Never date a coworker

They weren't getting paid, and this wasn't really a job. It was a way of life now, and Tony didn't have the heart to tell anyone that they couldn't find someone to help ease the pain. The world had been shattered and families destroyed but he still had his team, even if it was short by two. Still, he stuck to the rule himself, not getting involved with anyone under his authority, realizing that he may never get laid again. He trusted his people not to shove a knife in his back, but no one else.

He thought Kate was sticking to that same rule, until the night after Palmer's funeral. He'd spent all day consoling Marcy - grieving and pregnant - and come back to his room to find Kate there. She wasn't a coworker anymore, but still a subordinate so even more off limits. She wouldn't listen, muffling weak protests with her hand, until Tony finally relented.

He was tired and lonely and cold, and lost himself in her warmth for a few, blissful hours.

4\. Always carry a knife

Tony remembered fondly the days of old, where the only weapons he carried were a single knife and his sidearm. Occasionally he would add a backup, but only when he knew he was going into a tense situation. Now, he was always armed with at least three blades, a 9mm and a backup, only taking them off to sleep. He could no longer tease Kate about sleeping with a gun under her pillow, because he couldn't fall asleep anymore unless there was a knife under the pillow, one gun under the mattress and a second in the harness hanging from the headboard.

5\. Never leave a man behind

He's never given up on finding Gibbs and McGee, but he knows that his focus needs to be on the people that are here. These people - this community - look up to him to keep them safe, to guard against threats. He has responsibilities here that take precedence over anything else, and he won't ask people to go trekking across a broken country to look for two lost friends, who may not even be alive. No matter how much he wants to.

So he hopes and prays that they are coming to him, sending their regular scouting parties out with casual non-orders to be on the look out for Gibbs and McGee throughout the course of their regular duties. Everyone knows that he's looking, but no one's willing to suggest he gives up. They all have hope that family members are alive out there somewhere, and none of them want to strip anyone of that precious gleam of hope.


End file.
